cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
COBRA
COBRA is a Federal Monarchy affiliated with Kashmir. It was established on May 24, 2015 after the founding members seceded from aNiMaLz. COBRA officially on July 19, 2015. The Brown Team Senatorial Candidate for COBRA is Caspase, Ruler of Amino Acids. This Alliance promotes Micro Activism and Laytonism. (µ) War Record COBRA was invaded by the rogue remnants of GOONS during it's earlier days, when it was known as the Criminal Organization of Bloodiness, Revenge, and Advancement. This incident led to major changes in foreign affairs. COBRA's in-game Alliance Affiliation was hijacked for a time following the Bron-Yr-Aur Stomp, during which it was known as C0BRA, then the Federation of Cobra. It has since been rightfully reclaimed. Participants of the following Wars: *Bron-Yr-Aur *COBRA Civil War *Monster Mash *Aevrum Campaign *Methlands War *FTW-Kashmir War Charter *'King Cobra' is the title of COBRA's monarch. As leading representative and Commander of the alliance, the King is expected to attack first and retreat last. -All Declarations of War are made by the King -All ranks are configured by the King -The throne is to be surrendered willingly should all 3 members of the Royal Guard unanimously elect a new King -Only former Royal Guards and Elders are eligible to become King Cobra ' *The Royal Guard is COBRA's central government. Though they each have a specific role, their collective mission is to; -protect the sovereignty of the alliance -establish recruitment programs -distribute information -manage tech deals -form trade circles -maintain a progressive intelligence front -forge diplomatic relationships abroad -and oversee all military engagements (including Tech Raids) All members of the Royal Guard are on equal footing. Together with the King, they can make proposals and hold private meetings to vote on these matters. Royal Guard positions: -''Field Marshal'' (military) ' -''Ambassador'' (foreign affairs) ' -''Sentinel'' (internal affairs) ' *The Elders are the most sagacious and veteran members of COBRA. They serve the Alliance as role models, mentors, and judges. *The Rank of Warlord is earned by member states that have gone on the offensive in any major war involving COBRA and possess a casualty count of 100,000 or higher. The Warlords act as COBRA's standing army and are given the power to recruit new members. (*****) Chief Warlord (***) 100,000+ Casualties and Nuclear Capable (*) 100,000+ Casualties *All other member states are considered Prospects and act as defenders of the alliance. Prospects are encouraged to voice their opinions and post announcements in-game. Foreign Affairs Current treaties: *Friends of Kashmir Co-Prosperity, former Protectorate Est. 2015/2016 *ODoAP with Sovereign League of Armed Powers Est. 2017 *MDoAP with Apocalypse Meow Est. 2017 *Undisclosed Treaty with TIE Est. 2018 *Undisclosed Treaty with LPH Est. 2018 http://federation-of-cobra.freeforums.net/board/9/treaties Foreign Policy: -ALL RAIDS ARE TO BE APPROVED BY THE KING BEFORE THEY ARE CONDUCTED. -Nuking of a non-nuclear state is not allowed during a standard Tech Raid. -Peace is to be granted upon request during a standard Tech Raid -Should any member of the Alliance breach this Foreign Policy, COBRA leadership will issue a warning. After more than 2 warnings, the member may be subject to banishment. *Note on Tech Raiding (for the sensitive folk): We are proud Raiders and we do a great service to the community of Planet Bob. Raided Rulers tend to see the benefits of joining an AA, and our members receive both the training and incentive to remain active. Don't tell us we can't have any steak just because you can't chew it! Miscellaneous Category:Alliances